This invention relates to a hermetic refrigerant compressor assembly and more particularly, to a hermetic refrigerant compressor assembly having two separate compressors, each comprising a compression mechanism and a drive motor within a single outer casing.
Larger size refrigerant compressors, for example, ten ton or more capacities, are made in smaller quantities and hence, are relatively expensive as compared to smaller compressors, for example, three to five ton capacities, which are fabricated in much greater number by mass production techniques. Capacity modulation as applied to larger sized refrigerant compressors is often inefficient. Relatively recently, two speed refrigerant compressors have been designed which effectuate capacity modulation by operating at high speed or low speed to provide full capacity and one half capacity. The two stage refrigerant compressor sacrifices efficiency as compared to a single stage motor with optimum design. Design compromises are required to maximize efficienceis of the two and four pole motor windings. The two stage compressor is relatively expensive, particularly in large size devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved hermetic refrigerant compressor assembly having two compression mechanisms and associated motors within a single outer casing.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerant compressor assembly having at least two compression mechanisms, each driven by single stage motor, disposed within a common outer casing, such refrigerant compressor being versatile and relatively less costly than a compressor comprising a larger compression mechanism and motor within a casing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved hermetic refrigerant compressor assembly comprised of a pair of like compressors (compression mechanism and motor) that are made in high volume and at relatively low cost, said compressors being disposed in a common outer casing.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved hermetic refrigerant compressor assembly comprised of at least a pair of like compressors in a single outer casing, each compressor including a compression mechanism and an associated drive motor with means within the outer casing for preventing flow of discharge gas from one compression mechanism to the other compression mechanism when said other compression mechanism is inoperative. These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent hereinafter.